The present invention concerns a method for winding a warp beam of weaving looms. Moreover, this invention also concerns a method for changing a warp beam wound in accordance with the invention.
It is well known that the changing of warp beams requires considerable time because, when the warp beam to be replaced is completely unwound, all the remaining loose ends of the old warp threads must be tied up to the new warp threads of the succeeding wound warp beam. Quite obviously, such a loss of time has a strong negative influence on the output of the weaving looms.
According to a first known method, a solution has been devised which keeps this time loss relatively limited by using warp beams having a diameter as large as possible; this solution resulted in the advantage that less warp beam changes were required. Taking into account, however, the very large weaving speeds of present day looms, this time saving can contribute on a limited scale only to the improvement of the weaving loom output.
According to a second known method that is described in the Belgian patent application No. PV 2/60785, assigned to the assignee of this application, and published Mar. 6, 1986, the stopped time of a weaving loom is reduced by removing the part with the warp beam change must occur and by replacing it by a similar part that is equipped with a new warp beam to be woven, whereby the tying up of the new warp threads to the warp thread ends of a fabric carried out previously in a separate room prior to this replacement. This method offers, however, the disadvantage that the aforesaid part of the weaving loom must be disassembled and specific facilities must be provided for removing these parts.
The present invention is thus aimed at limiting the aforesaid time loss or even to eliminate it completely.